Roxy's Adventure: Sailor Stars
by willow345
Summary: Roxy thought it was finally over. And that she could live a normal live. But when she moves to Tokyo with her cousin, her new adventure begins. Not only will she earn Enchantix but she will win something else. And a new secret is revealed...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Roxy thought it was finally over. And that she could live a normal live. But when she moves to Tokyo with her cousin, her new adventure begins. Not only will she earn Enchantix but she will win something else. And a new secret is revealed..**.

Roxy was at the airport ready to leave. She looks at her earth fairy mother with a smile.

"Good lucky Roxy and be careful" her mother said

"Don't worry mom I will" Roxy said as she took a step back.

"Bye mother!"

"Bye Roxy"

And with that Roxy went on her plane.

* * *

~Plane~

Roxy got in the plane as she went in then she sat down in her seat.

She smile as she looked our the window. She was going to see her cousin.

She then putted on her ear phones and started to listen to a song called **Search for you love by the Three lights **

**Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta  
Egao hitotsu chiisa na hoshi  
Taisetsu ni shiteta yo (eien no Starlight)  
Ano hi boku wa mamorenakute  
Kuyashi namida koraeta dake  
Itami ga nokoru yo (wasurenai Sweet heart)**

**Search for your love, sora no suishou  
Search for your love, nakanaide kure  
Search for your love, hontou wa  
Dakishimetai no sa**

**Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)  
Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)  
Ima doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess)  
Boku no purinsesu  
Kotaete answer for me  
Ima sugu answer for me  
Kotaete answer for me  
Yasashiku answer for me**

Then Roxy has a flash back.

~**Flashback~**

**"This world now belong to me" said a woman wearing a yellow suit.**

* * *

**Then 4 shooting stars went away through the universe.**

* * *

~Real World~

Roxy shook her head for a second.

'What was that about?" Roxy thought.

Then her plane landed.

She smiled as she got off her plane. When she got off her done, Artu came out of one of her bags.

"Nice one boy" said Roxy as he barked.

"Roxy!" a voice said. Roxy turned and smiled "Serena!"

The two looked at each other and hugged.

"At least you moved here my boyfriend is in America" said Serena.

"Oh you will be okay right?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah I will" Serena answered as they walked away.

* * *

~School~

"You may come in" the teacher said.

Roxy walked in wearing the same outfit Serena was wearing but the skirt was more shorter, the skirt was up to her knees.

"Im Roxy, it nice to meet you" Roxy said with a smile making Serena smile.

* * *

~Cafe~

"That's Amy" Serena said as Roxy shook Amy's.

"This is Raye" Serena as Reye waved

"That's Lita" Serena said Lita waved as well.

"Nice to meet you all" said Roxy.

Roxy told her friends all about her old home and how she sanged.

Then she Looked at Serena.

"So finally happening?" Roxy asked making Serena look up.

"Well it IS that type of ring" said Raye.

"It about time you guys did" said Lita.

"So it's that type of ring?" Amy asked.

"Yep" said Roxy.

"What is it?" Serena making Roxy look at hear.

"Guys there doing that thing!" said Mina running in.

"Huh?" asked Roxy

* * *

~Park~

"Aww I guess were" Mina said before she was cut off by Roxy.

"Oh man I forgot I was supposed to be here" said Roxy before she ran by the crowd and in the filming shoot.

"Your late" said the director.

"Sorry but you know I was supposed to be at school and it went a little longer than expected" Roxy said.

"Alright get dress and get ready to do your part" said the director.

Roxy did as asked when she came out of the dressing room she was not wearing a green short dress with green shoes. She walked towards to the director.

"Alright, Yaten I need you on set" said the Director

"Ok this is the dance sence you two are the supposed to dance and say your lines" said the director.

"Ready and... ACTION!"

Yaten and Roxy had there arms wrapped around each other as then dance.

"Why do you want to protect me?" Roxy asked.

"Because not only the killers are after you but I like you a lot" said Yaten

"Same here" Roxy said.

The two smiled

"And CUT!"

"nICE WORK"

"AW IM SO JEALOUS" Raye snapped

* * *

~Dressing room~

Roxy was changing back into her clothes when she heard screaming.

"Huh?" Roxy asked when she looked out the window she saw a girl with white clothes attacking Alice.

"Alice" Roxy muttered then she saw Sailor moon having a hard time.

"Looks like Im needed" Roxy said.

**"Magic Winx!"** Roxy said

watch?v=07bYKf5dApg

Then Roxy telaported to the fight where the Starlights and Sailor moon were.

"Shes right you know there is a way" a voice said coming in to show a girl wearing a green shirt green short pants green and pink wings,

"Who are you" Sailor Star healer asked.

"You can call my Roxanne" she said.

Roxanne flew in the air.

"Magic Barrier!" Roxanne called then a shield appeared over Sailor Pretty.

"Wow" said Sailor Star Maker

"Now use your power Sailor Moon" Roxanne said. Sailor Moon nodded and got out her weapon.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" Sailor moon exclaimed then Alice was surrounded my feathers was return to normal.

When Roxanne turned around the Starlights were gone.

Roxanne was about to leave when someone touch her hand. She turned and saw sailor moon.

"Who are you?" Sailor moon asked.

"Ill tell but can we do this somewhere private" Roxanne asked

* * *

~Alley~

"Ok now show me" Sailor moon said then Ronxanne started to glow bright green. Her clothes, and she reveled to be Roxy.

"Roxy?" Sailor moon asked.

"Y-yea it a long story" Roxy said.

Then Sailor moon changed back into Serena making Roxy jump a little.

"This is so cool" Serena said "I have to tell the scouts about this"

"Shes right Roxy" said Luna.

"D-did lune -ju-st talk?" Roxy stammered.

"Yep" said Serena.

* * *

~Park~

"A new alley, a new enemy and new scouts" said Serena

"Serena where were you?" asked Mina.

"There's something we have to tell you but not here" said Serena said as Roxy nodded.

"Come on" said Roxy.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Yay Roxy transformed!**

**Next Chapter: Roxy see 3 new students who showed they were the famous Idols. She has another vision from their song. Another phage! Whats going on! Sailor Stars! A storm starts! The Transfer Students are Idols!**


	2. Chapter 2

Shows Opening: watch?v=GZ77rATP3x8

* * *

Roxy looks at her picture of the winx.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Flashback**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**

_"Atru!" Roxy yelled as she ran to him and sob._

_"What are sobbing about?" Gantlos asked "it just a dog"_

_Roxy stop crying "What" she asked mad as she got up._

_"Just a dog?" Roxy asked angry "JUST A DOG!"_

_Then roxy felt a new power come over._

_"You gonna pay for this you monster!" Roxy yelled then she looked at her self "Huh? I did it!"_

* * *

~Real World~

Roxy smiled at the picture then grabbed her bag and walked at the room

* * *

~School~

Roxy was playing the piano when two girls came up to her.

"Hey your good" said one girl.

"Thanks" said Roxy.

"You should join our club" said the other girl" It be fun"

Roxy smiled "Sure"

* * *

~Next Day~

Roxy, Serena, Amy and Lita was walking to school when they saw a bunch of girls.

"Huh?" Serena said as she stopped.

"Whats going on?" Roxy asked

Then Amy saw Mina

"Hey look Mina here two" said Amy.

'Well I guess something great gonna happen' Roxy thought

"I wonder whats going on?" asked Lita.

"We always come a second late..." said Serena as Roxy walked to them

"Whats up, Mina" Serena asked

Then Mina turned around "Dont you know?" Mina asked "The tree lights are transferring to our school!"

"Eh?" Roxy exclaimed.

"No way.." said Lita then a car shows up.

"See?" Mina said.

"So many people came" said a voice.

"Raye!" all girls exclaimed.

"I wanted to see them to" said Raye.

Then Yaten and Taiki came out of the car making Roxy smile a bit. 'There are cute' Roxy thought 'Aww Stella's gonna tease me'

Then she saw Seiya come out.

"Well Ima go to class" Roxy said before she left making the tree lights look at her for a second.

* * *

~Bathroom~

Roxy was looking at the mirror when she had another vison.

**~Flash Back~**

"You alright?" Roxy asked a girl with red hair.

Roxy looked at herself so she knew it was when she was about 3 or 4.

"Ya" the girl answered "Hows your mother?"

"Great" little Roxy said.

"Roxy you mother wants you to return" said one of Roxy's fairies.

"I guess this is goodbye" said Roxy before she turned.

"Wait" said the girl

Roxy's younger self turned around.

"Take this" said the girl as she gave Roxy a necklace. "No matter how far we get we will meet again"

Then the vision disapeared.

~Real World~

Roxy shook her head.

"Why I was in this vision?" Roxy asked.

What she didnt know was that Yaten was watching her.

'So I was right' he thought.

* * *

Roxy was getting her dance soes when she heard a man screaming. She looked at Serena, who nodded than ran to where the source was. They hid when saw the same girl with football team caption.

"Nani" Serena muttered.

"Lets go" said Roxy.

"Hai" said Serena.

**"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"**

**"Magic Winx!"**

**"Wolf Talon!"**

Then Roxy's attack made Sailor Iron mouse jumped.

"Who's there" Sailor Iron Mouse asked.

"Hey kiddy remember us?" Roxy asked while she was flying.

"Oh great! Sailor Guts! Attack!" Sailor Iron Mouse said before she disappeared.

"Another one?" Sailor moon asked.

"Guts Attack!" Sailor Guts said with his swaet attack but Roxy blocked it with her barrier but Sailor moon wasnt lucky.

"Sailor moon watch out!" Roxy yelled.

"Jupiter! Oak Evolution!" a voice said before all of the attack were blocked.

"Everyone" said Sailor moon as Roxy protected them with her barrier.

"Is this a new enemy?" Mars asked.

"Guts Attack!" said Sailor guts as another attack came but Roxy jumped in and used her barrier.

"Thanks Roxanne" said Sailor Moon.

"No problem" said Roxy

Then they heard snapping.

"Maska" Roxy said looking at Sailor Moon.

"Penetrating the darkness of night"

"Streaking through the atmosphere"

"Resounding truth, we are the three shooting stars"

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Starlights! are here!"

"There back" Roxy said to Sailor moon as she nodded.

"New sailor soldiers? said Sailor Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, and Mars.

Roxy flew just as Sailor guts did another attack.

**"Wolf Talon!"**

**"Star Gentle Uterus!"**

But Sailor Guts dodged them.

"Uh oh" said Sailor moon as Sailor Guts did another attack.

"**DRAGON FURRY!"**

Then a power flame blocked the attack.

"What?" Sailor Star Fighter asked making Roxy smile then she pointed up.

"Roxanne you didn't think you would get into a fight with me here would you?" Bloom asked.

"How you know I was here?" Roxy asked.

"Felt your magic being used" said Bloom "buts lets finish this monster"

**"Magic Barrier!"**

**"Dragon Energy"**

Then the magic barrier appeared over Sailor Guts and the Dragon flame made it even stronger.

"Sailor moon! Now!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" Sailor moon exclaimed then Sailor guts return to a normal person.

"Thank goodness" said Sailor Venus.

"Those scouts are gone again" said Roxy.

Bloom nodded that they were gone then Roxy and Bloom powered down.

"Roxy?" said Sailor Mars as she nodded.

"Who are you?" Sailor moon asked the girl with red hair who was in a blue shirt.

"Im Bloom" the girl answered "Im friend of Roxy's"

"Oh " said Sailor Mars.

"We better talk about this private" said Sailor Mars as they all nodded

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
